paracycloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ser2: Liberation
Ser2: Liberation ''is the first serial in a three part series, the second in Paracyclox. The whole series is centered around the fall of the Tyrexick Galactic Reich. Chapter 1 ''Imperial Rampart: Day one Tyvonrikk III took his seat at the front of the half circle of Sentinals, who were seated in front of him. "Men," he started, "Here is the situation. Three days ago, our forces were attacked as they pushed farther into the Median Run. As they progressed, they wer attacked by a massive force of an Unknown specie. All we have as a record is the radio transmissions, and a video. Here is the first transmission:" "Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. This is the [[TMV Hellfire|TMV Hellfire]]. Our fleet is under attack. They came out of nowhere! We have no idea what these things are, bu they're eating through our ships like I've never seen before. They didn't even fire, they just launched on to use and started ripping our ships apart... Curses, they just tore the Clencher to... nothing!" Tyvonrikk III continued, "Sometime after we got that transmission, we recieved this video from their security MoComs." The Sentinals sat frozen, there eyes glued to the screen, as a large metallic figure attacked a Tyrexick soldier. The soldier blasted the figure, but it seemed to only absorb energy and continue to advance. It carried no weapons, but when it reached the soldier, it simply punched its had through the warriors chest and killed him. The figure proceeded to take down the security MoCom. "The final transmission came not long after." "If there is anyone out there, the fleet has been disintigrated. Do not counter attack, repeat, do not counter attack! These things are too dangerous" Tyvonrikk III then breifed his men, "My most honored warriors, other than these transmissions, we know only a few things. The fleet was by the enemy tracked based off communication transmissions. They know who we are, but we do not know them. As far as we can tell they leave no survivors. The Navy has blockaded that part of the galaxy off from the rest. I am permitted to inform the Navy has assembled a Ghost Fleet. It is completely silent to avoid being tracked." "A quick question," piped up Sentinal Krussik, "What exactly is our mission?" "With the Navy occupied by the Unknowns, the Zevents have gone into rebellion. Our job is to supress it, as we can no longer afford to keep a strong military pressence there. " Tyvonrikk III replied. Chapter 2 Zeventh: Day 2 "Bombers in bound!" Called Commander Xeril, and everyone got down. Explosions rocked Base 7 as the bombers passed over head. "Good thing our Blitzbrawlers are in the hanger," Tyvonrikk said, "My men and I are going to need those." "Yeah, the navy took all our fighters out to some new front, so those are all we have," replied the Commander, "We've been getting massacured out here, it's the hot bed of the rebellion! I tell you more when we get in the command center" "The rebels have been active for a few years here. We've been able to handle them until the Navy pulled a lot of our equipment out for some national emergency. Do you know anything about that?" Asked Commander Xeril. "More than I can tell you. It's classified," Tyvonrikk III replied, "so tell me more about the rebels." "They have a decent arsenal. A few fighters and bombers, handful of speeders, a couple tanks and artillery guns. They use pack animals most of the time. Its not much, but its easy enough to hide and cause harassment to us here." "What of their leaders?" "Here," said the commander, pulling up full sized hollowgraphic images of the top 5 leaders on the table in the middle of the command center. "We think they're all in the 3 closets villiages, where the rebels are based," he continued, pulling up a holographic map of the area. "They've got us surronded," Krussik pointed out, noting the 3 villiges surronded the Base. "It worked to our advantage for the longest time. One base controlled all three villages with ease," Commander Xeril remarked, "So Tyvonrikk, what do you think? Take out the leaders, put down the rebellion." Tyvonrikk crossed his arms, "It seems to be our only option. I have 20 men, 4 for each target should do it. I will lead the team targeting their leader." "Excellent," the Commander commended. Tyvonrikk turned to his Sentinals, "I am sending your assignments to your MoComs, as well as all information we have. Move out when you're ready. Good luck." They saluted Tyvonrikk and Commander Xeril before leaving. Tyvonrikk shook the commanders hand and left to join his Sentinals. Chapter 3 Zeventh: Day two Tyvonrikk joined his team in the hanger. His team consisted of Krussik, Fyrunix, Warken, and Heedran. "Alright here's the deal," Tyvonrikk III said, "We will go to the 3rd village and find this Zevent who leads the rebellion, and when we do, I'll confront him. Hopefully, he'll take me into his base. You 4 will follow me. I'll keep a tracker in my mouth. If I need help, I'll send a signal with a transmitter. Any questions?" With no questions, the 5 got into their starfighters and took off for village three. They landed out side it and hacked security systems. They monitered secuity systems for the leader until... boom, a match. Tyvonrikk jumped out of his ship and flew into the village, landing in an alley. When Halick, the Zevent Commander, walked by, Tyvonrikk pulled him into the alley, a bunch of hidden Zevent rebels jumped out told him to surrender. He complied. Tyvonrikk III woke to find himself chained in a gray cell. He looked up to see Halick staring over him. "What, is the Prime Sentinal of the Tyrexick Imperial Guard doing here? Someone must be desperate." "Indeed, the Reich is very desperate..." Tyvonrikk answered. Halick pulled up a seat for himself and ordered one to be brought for Tyvonrikk. "Why are you desperate?" Tyvonrikk got into the seat and glared at Halick. "I know you know, don't play dumb." "It's classified." were Tyvonrikk's only words. Halick punched Tyvonrikk, Tyvonrikk ignored it. "Let me ask, is it about disintergating ships? An enemy fleet appears from the dark and destroys yours without warning, no survivors?" Halick interrogated, "The Zevents met them once before. The Unknowns can be quite nasty." "How did you win?" Tyvonrikk growled. "Ah so it is the Unknowns... I'll make you a deal. I'll give you the way to beat them if you give the Zevent Principality it's independence back," Halick sneered, "Consider it." And with that, he undid Tyvonrikk's chains and left the room, calling back, "meet me here tomorrow night if your interested!" Tyvonrikk flew back to his team. "What'd you find out?" asked Krussik, to which Tyvonrikk replied, " We need to get back to base." Chapter 4 Zeventh: Day two Tyvonrikk flew over Base 4 in his Blitzbrawler. Down below he saw Zevents charging over the south wall of the compound. Shots were being fired on both side and the dead were piling up. Tyvonrikk landed and ran to the command center. Xeril was inside giving orders on the MoCom. Tyvonrikk pushed the through to the commander. "Xeril, call a ceasefire," He ordered. "No can do, we'll be slaughtered," Xeril replied. Tyvonrikk looked outside at the ensuing battle. Zevents were charging on their Harbacks toward the black wall of the base. He saw two of the Blitzbrawlers his men brought above the field raining shots on the Zevents. But the Zevents keep coming. Tyvonrikk grunted and Com-ed Emporex Komradd. "Tyvonrikk, how are things on Zeventh?" Asked Komradd. "Interesting..." Tyvonrikk replied, still watching the battle outside. "Elaborate please," The Emporex inquired. "The Zevent leaders have made offer, their freedom, for a way to beat the Unknowns," Tyvonrikk reported. The Emporex was silent for a few moments. "That requires action of the Clan Coalition." "We don't have time for that Komradd!" "I trust you Tyvonrikk," The Emporex said coldly, " to do what is right for your country." and he hung up from there. Tyvonrikk turned to Xeril, "Hold off the Zevents for 1 more day. We'll have more dangerous enemies to fight soon." Zeventh: Day three Tyvonrikk met Halick in the night. They didn't say anything, just nodded and exchanged documents. Chapter 5 Zeventh: Day four The Tyrexicks were packing up, preparing to ship out to the new front. Zevents in the neighboring villages were celebrating their new found freedom. Meanwhile, Tyvonrikk and Admiral Fowerk were on the bridge of the [[TMV Fireland|TMV Fireland]], flagship of the fleet guarding the Zevent Principality, in orbit above the planet. "It's an electric fence," The Admiral remarked, "We gave them indepedence to build an electric fence." "It's more than a fence. Look at how the beams of energy are positioned. The pattern is very precise," Tyvonrikk countered, "If we build this correctly, it will seal off the area from anyone who tries to cross either way." "My fleet's task is to build it?" "Precisely." "And who will stop us from being attacked while it is under construstion." "Lets just say a ghost will stand guard. Good luck Admiral. I have orders to return to Tyrexotropolis," Chapter 6 Tyrexotropolis: Day five "The fence will take years to build, yes?" Emporex Komradd inquired. "Unfortunately yes," Tyvonrikk III, "The Unknowns continue to infiltrate the nation and attack. Our hold on the Trans Rim Run is challenged most." "Will we be able to keep it?" The Emporex asked, concern filling his tone. Tyvonrikk grimiced "My guess would be no. If we are smart, we can hold the rest together." "Do you consider letting go of a territory smart?" "When the alternatives are considered, it was the right thing." "I hope so, very few have done what you did, in challenge of authority." The Emporex said flatly, "I have a new assignment for you to take care of, someone in the guard must. We have a Herbite rebel who requires extraction. It has to be kept quite, or other rebels will get him and run." "I thought we had Solamaria in a firm grasp." "So did I until troops were moved from there to fight the Unknowns. Unlike the Zevents, their revolutionary movement has not yet taken hold. We extract this man and it won't." Chapter 7 Herbania: Day five Krussik piloted his Executrix Starfighter to Herbania. He stealthily piloted it under a solar collecter on the roof of a building. Gardulin sprawled out around him. Making sure the ship was hidden, he sneaked into the building. Technically, Herbania was under Tyrexick control, but even Tyrexicks couldn't know he was here. His target, Vladimir Kevliski, was a lord of the underground, and the presence of a Sentinal would alert him and send him running. Even during the day, the lower levels of Gardulin were dark. That was fine for Krussik, made it easier to stay hidden. Spotting a mammal with a weapon, he followed it through town. It was illegal for herbs to have weapons, so this one had to be in business with Kevliski. The mammal went into a building, Krussik followed. He held back as the mammal went into a room. The mammal exited the room. He never saw Krussik, but felt his neck snap. Krussik lowered the body to the ground and entered the room.. Inside was an Herb at a desk, 2 Exoskeletals as guards on either side. Krussik raised his hands and shot the guards. They fell like a bag of rocks. The Herbite behind the desk stood up. He was a mammal type Herbite, with the look of a rat. His muscules showed he strong, weak by Tyrexick standards. "Kevliuski?" asked Krussik. "I am he," replied the Herbite, "Are you here to arrest me?" ""Yes..." "Then I surrender," He paused, "but why did you not arrest me years ago?" This was a strange question to ask. "It would have saved your nation millions." "Why do you ask?" Krussik inquired. "It was the question I decided I would ask a Tyrexick if I should be caught." Krussik then bound the ratty Herb and gagged him. He put the captive in a bag and quietly flew him to his ship. They lifted off, flying back to Tyrexotropolis. Chapter 8 Herbania: Day five It only took one shot, but that was all that was needed. All signs pointed to the Tyrexicks committing the murder. Herbs everywhere moorned their leader's death, and in anger, the picked up arms against their oppressors. Krussik meanwhile, had no idea what hit him. He was cruising away from Herbania when the pod was blown off the back of his ship. He immeadiately called Tyvonrikk III. "Krussik, do you have the prisoner?" Tyvonrikk asked. "I had him, but the pod which he was captive was just destroyed. Vladimir Kevliuski is dead." Krussik reported. "Damn! Do you know what this means? The Herbs will rally, a revolution will start!" Tyvonrikk roared. "Not much we can do sir.." "Noted, I feel this was planned. Return home, Krussik, for debriefing," Chapter 9 The Harvester: Day five The Harvester Guard Fleet stood at the ready, the Harvester continued to pump power. A wave seemed to hit the ships, and they rocked in place. A few brief messages were passed between crews: "Hey did you feel that?" "Yeah, what the..." "What are these things !?!?" Then the fleet returned to silence it had held. Chapter 10 The Cauldron: Day five Tyvonrikk was about to enter the Emporex's office, but something made him stop. The Emporex was talking to someone else. He listened through the walls. "Is this a set back?" Komradd asked. "Not majorly," said an unnamed voice, "but lossing Zevent production facilities makes for less profit, and less gain for us. It is not a total loss, as only 75% of Zevent land was returned, but still, we will feel the effects." "What is the harm if we lose the Herbite territories?" "Don't screw up again, Komradd! You'll lose your share and the nation." The nameless vocie continued, "What is the Guard up too?" "I'm keeping them busy with this conflict." "Good, wouldn't want them to do what they did to Haf'kor..." Komradd shuddered, "No, we wouldn't.." See Also Main Article: Serials '' ''Ser1: The Patriot '' ''Ser3: Revelation '' Credits ''Written by Tyrex27 8/12/13 Category:Serials